


Wenn Wünsche wahr werden

by mystique0666



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Feels, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Original Character(s), Plot, Sexual Content, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystique0666/pseuds/mystique0666
Summary: Was wenn Wünsche tatsächlich wahr werden?Cathy wünscht sich Mutantenkräfte und wenig später wird sie das, was sie sein wollte. Aber erfüllen sich damit ihre geheimsten Träume oder entwickelt sich alles doch eher zum Alptraum?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte setzt nach dem ersten X-Men Film an und nimmt, bis auf wenige Details, keinen Bezug auf die Folgefilme oder die Prequels oder die Wolverine Filme.  
> Ursprünglich habe ich diese Geschichte auf fanfiktion.de gepostet, da ich aber bereits seit Langem einen Account hier habe, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich die Geschichte zusätzlich auch hier reinstellen könnte.
> 
> Es gibt ein paar Crossover- Elemente mit anderen Marvel Comics/ Comicverfilmungen, aber nicht in einem Ausmaß, das einen eigenen Tag rechtfertigt, also habe ich mir gedacht, ich erwähne das hier nur kurz.
> 
> Bitte die Tags beachten!
> 
> An dieser Stelle: Vielen Dank an meine Beta!  
> Und ich freue mich natürlich immer über Feedback. :)

_Einsamkeit._

 

_Viele Menschen sind einsam. Wer kennt nicht dieses Gefühl des Alleinseins? Das Gefühl von allen anderen Menschen getrennt und abgeschieden zu sein … Diese gähnende Leere tief drinnen. Und zusammen damit auch die Hilflosigkeit nichts dagegen tun zu können._

_Es gibt viele, die ganz offensichtlich einsam sind. Menschen, die alleine leben, die jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt abgebrochen haben, weil sie an dem Versuch mit anderen zu kommunizieren, verzweifelt sind. Sie geben sich ihrer Einsamkeit hin._

_Dann wiederum gibt es Menschen, die ihre Einsamkeit überspielen. Sie können viele Freunde und Bekannte haben, eine liebende Familie und ein relativ glückliches Leben. Aber dann…_

_Vielleicht merken sie es zuerst selbst nicht. Es fängt langsam an, dieses nagende Gefühl. Man kann Lachen und für wenige Momente glücklich sein, aber dieses Gefühl kehrt immer wieder zurück. Es lässt sich nicht verdrängen, das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlt. Das Gefühl, dass nichts einen Sinn hat. Und je stärker das Gefühl wird, desto gezwungener und seltener die glücklichen Momente._

_Es sind Masken, die viele tragen. Masken um sich selbst und alle anderen zu belügen. Aber wenn dann die Nacht hereinbricht und man kurz vor dem Einschlafen ist, in dem Moment in dem alle Masken fallen, lässt sich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit nicht mehr verdrängen. In dem Moment ist die Leere in einem am deutlichsten, die Verzweiflung am stärksten. Innen drin ist man doch nur einsam._

_Manche meinen, dass Einsamkeit die Vorstufe zur Depression ist. Je stärker dieses Gefühl wird, desto größer werden die Zweifel an der eigenen Person, desto deutlicher all die negativen Gedanken und Eindrücke. Je stärker es wird, desto weniger Sinn hat alles andere. Desto weniger Sinn hat das Leben._

_Nicht alle Menschen sind einsam. Aber … Letzten Endes sterben alle allein …_

 

Cathy sah ihr Tagebuch einen Augenblick lang ausdruckslos an, bevor sie seufzte und es schloss. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das geschrieben hatte, aber sie fühlte sich wenigstens ein wenig erleichtert. Nicht viel, aber wenigstens ein bisschen.

Sie legte das Tagebuch beiseite und schaltete das Licht aus. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich schlafen sollte, da sie ziemlich müde war und am nächsten Tag Schule haben würde, aber sie hatte einfach nicht einschlafen können. Auch jetzt riss sie nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder die Augen auf und starrte irritiert zur Decke, bevor sie schließlich aufstand und ans Fenster trat.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an das kühle Glas und sah seufzend in die Nacht hinaus. Es war so still… Nicht ein einziges Auto fuhr vorbei und auch die Lichter, die sonst immer die Nacht erhellten, schienen gedämpft. Vielleicht hing das aber einfach nur mit ihrer miesen Stimmung zusammen.

Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben, hinauf zum dunklen Nachthimmel. Sie konnte ein, zwei Sterne ausmachen, aber nicht mehr. Dafür war der Vollmond umso deutlicher. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge, während sie den Mond betrachtete, der still über die Erde wachte. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass der Mond, der ja eigentlich von ganz vielen Sternen umgeben war, doch so einsam schien.

Einsam …

Da war es wieder, dieses Wort. Sie versuchte es abzuschütteln, aber es ging nicht. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr einen Augenblick lang schwer, aber sie unterdrückte es. Nein, sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie würde dagegen ankämpfen! Sie …

Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.

„Warum?“, fragte sie leise den Mond, der jedoch nicht antwortete, sonder einfach weiter schweigend das Licht der Sonne reflektierte.

‚Warum fühle ich mich so einsam?’

Sie sprach die Frage nicht laut aus, sondern sah den Mond weiterhin fragend an, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde. Cathy schloss die Augen und seufzte erneut. Sie hatte wohl kein Glück … War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt? Sie wollte doch einfach nur … Ja, was denn?

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie eigentlich wollte. Sie konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, was sie bedrückte! Es war nur dieses Gefühl … Das Gefühl, dass sie ersticken würde, wenn sie ihrem Frust und ihrer Verzweiflung nicht Luft machen würde.

Aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie hätte am Liebsten einfach los geschrieen, aber sie erstickte es, wodurch das Gefühl jedoch einfach nur stärker wurde. Sie konnte es einfach nicht, denn sie hatte Angst, dass sie dann würde nie wieder aufhören können.

 


	2. Kapitel 1: Wünsche

Sie kam sich unglaublich blöd und albern dabei vor, aber sie musste dennoch grinsen, wobei sich eine sehr angenehme Wärme in ihr ausbreitete, die die schreckliche Kälte vertrieb, die in den letzten Tagen, gar Wochen, von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Es war wieder Nacht und der Mond, auch wenn nicht in seiner vollen Pracht, erhellte mit seinem beruhigenden Schein den Nachthimmel. Sein Anblick verstärkte das Lächeln, das auch dann nicht wich, als Cathy erneut die Stirn gegen das Glas ihres Fensters lehnte und die Augen schloss, wie zu einem stummen Gebet.

Vielleicht kam es einem Gebet auch ziemlich nahe, dass sie sich für dieses warme Gefühl bedankte, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, bei wem sie sich bedankte. Es kam dieser Tage einfach nicht mehr so häufig vor, dass sie von ganzem Herzen lächelte. Das Lächeln jedoch, das einfach nicht von ihren Lippen weichen wollte, war echt und dafür war sie mehr als dankbar. Auch wenn der Grund für das Lächeln wohl kindisch war, wessen sie sich bewusst war. Es war kindisch und wahrscheinlich auch nicht angemessen, für eine bald achtzehnjährige, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Es ging nicht, auch wenn es sie gleichzeitig ein wenig traurig stimmte, dass ausgerechnet ein Film dieses Gefühl in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Noch dazu ein Film, zu dem sie anfangs gar nicht hatte gehen wollen.

Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie das Thema nicht interessiert hatte. Sie hatte anfangs nur Zweifel gehabt, ob ein Comic verfilmt werden und seinen Charakteren gleichzeitig gerecht bleiben konnte. Nicht als ob sie sich sonderlich mit den ‚X-Men’ Comics auseinandergesetzt hatte. Sie hatte als Kind nur immer gern die animierte Serie angesehen … Und schon da hatte ihr dieser eine Charakter besonders gut gefallen.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie um verhindert zu wollen, dass ihr Lächeln wieder zu einem Grinsen wurde, als sie an IHN dachte und dabei ein angenehmes Kribbeln verspürte. Als sie die ersten Bilder gesehen hatte von ‚X-Men: Der Film’, hatte sie daran gezweifelt, dass man Wolverine würde gut umsetzen können. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht, denn wie sich heraus gestellt hatte, hatte Hugh Jackman sehr wohl in die Rolle gepasst. Und wie er in die Rolle gepasst hatte!

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und sah ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nachdenklich an. Stieg ihr etwa Röte ins Gesicht? Sie lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor ihre Gedanken wieder zurückwanderten zu dem Film. War es wirklich schon ein paar Stunden her, seitdem sie den Film gesehen hatte? Sie hatte die Bilder immer noch genauso deutlich vor Augen, als hätte sie den Kinosaal eben erst verlassen.

Ihr Bruder hatte sie letzten Endes dazu überredet. Er und ihr bester Freund Alex, der nebenbei auch ein begeisterter Comicfan war. Sie hatte seine Begeisterung bis dahin nicht wirklich teilen können, genauso wenig wie seine Schwester und ihre beste Freundin Anna, aber nun, da sie den Film gesehen hatte, konnte sie es verstehen. Sie würde ihm jedoch nicht erzählen, dass sie gleich nach dem Film eine Online Recherche gemacht hatte, um ihr Wissen über die X-Men aufzufrischen.

Sie schloss die Augen erneut und seufzte. Sie hatte recherchiert, vor allem was Logan anging. Und je mehr sie gelesen hatte, desto stärker war das Gefühl geworden, das sie empfunden hatte, als sie ihn auf der Leinwand gesehen hatte. Sie fragte sich langsam, ob man sich tatsächlich in einen fiktiven Charakter verlieben konnte.

Sie wusste es nicht.

Was sie aber wusste war, dass sein Anblick etwas in ihr angesprochen hatte. Er hatte so … Nun ja. Er hatte einsam gewirkt. Er hatte in diesem Augenblick, gleich nachdem Jean Grey seine Gedanken gelesen und Scott das Zimmer betreten hatte, genauso verloren ausgesehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Er hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er diese Leere kennen. Als würde er …

Sie unterdrückte diese Gedanken, die langsam drohten, ihr Lächeln doch zu verdrängen. Er hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er diesen Schmerz genau kennen. Womöglich fühlte sie sich deswegen so von diesem Charakter angezogen …

‚ _Das ist lächerlich!’_ , dachte sie plötzlich und die Wärme verschwand endgültig. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und starrte anstatt dessen ihr Bett an, wie um sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich schlafen sollte. Aber wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie immer noch sein Gesicht sehen.

„Und wenn schon.“, flüsterte sie und sah flüchtig noch mal zum Mond hinauf. ‚ _Auch wenn er real wäre. Was würde das schon für einen Unterschied machen?’_

Ja, was für einen Unterschied hätte das schon gemacht? Sie war nichts Besonderes …

Sie hätte geschrieen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, aber sie schluckte es hinunter. Da waren sie also wieder, diese Gedanken. Aber sprachen sie nicht die Wahrheit? Sie war immerhin nichts Besonderes. Sie hatte keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, sie war nicht außergewöhnlich schön und sie bemerkte sonst auch nie jemand, außer ihren Freunden … Sie kämpfte dagegen an, aber die Gedanken wollten sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Es war einfach zum wahnsinnig werden!

Sie betrachtete ihre zitternden Hände und bemerkte nicht einmal die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter rannen.

„Gott, ich wünschte einfach, ich wäre so wie sie. Dann … dann wäre ich … dann wäre ich wenigstens … etwas.“

 

****

 

Cathy nahm langsam ihre Brille ab und rieb sich einmal kräftig die Augen, bevor sie sie wieder aufsetzte und ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang. Sie konnte auch nichts dafür, dass sie müde war! Sie hatte in den letzten paar Nächten nicht allzu gut geschlafen und dass sie nun etwa eine Stunde lang im Dunkeln gesessen hatte, hatte auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass sie wacher wurde. Nicht dass sie es bereute. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie freute sich schon auf die zweite Hälfte des Stückes.

Es kam nicht so oft vor, dass sie ins Theater ging, aber sie war dennoch mit ihrer Deutschprofessorin und mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen hierher gekommen, um sich ein Stück von Johann Nestroy anzusehen. Warum sie gekommen war wusste sie nicht wirklich zu sagen, aber wahrscheinlich einfach nur, weil dieser Besuch im Rahmen einer Lehrveranstaltung stattfand. Deswegen war sie auch angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass es ihr tatsächlich gefiel. Das erste von zwei Stücken hatte sie richtig zum Lachen gebracht und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Und es hatte sie von all den unangenehmen Gedanken abgelenkt … Dafür nahm sie auch die Müdigkeit und die brennenden Augen in Kauf.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich ein klein wenig, gerade mal so viel, dass es nicht allzu sehr auffiel, bevor sie sich suchend umsah und feststellen musste, dass alle, die sie kannte, wohl den Theatersaal verlassen hatten. Sie runzelte die Stirn bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nicht wirklich aufgepasst hatte, als die anderen aufgestanden waren. Wann war das gewesen? Und wie lange dauerte die Pause eigentlich noch?

Cathy seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sollte sie auch nach draußen gehen und sich nach den anderen umsehen? Wahrscheinlich standen sie vor der Toilette Schlange … Und noch wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie sich über Sachen unterhielten, die sie nun wirklich nicht interessierten. Dennoch fischte sie ihre Karte aus der Jackentasche und nahm diese an sich, bevor sie ebenfalls den Saal verließ. Sie musste sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten, wenn sie noch eine Stunde sitzend aushalten wollte, ohne dass ihr diese einschliefen.

Sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wohin ihre Beine sie führten, sondern ließ wieder ihre Gedanken schweifen. Und es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, bis sie wieder zu diesem Film wanderten.

Es waren nun schon zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem sie den Film gesehen hatte und sie musste immer noch an ihn denken. Vor allem aber an Logan und an … an diesen Wunsch. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, ihn auszusprechen. Es hatte ihr das Atmen ein wenig leichter gemacht. Er war ihr in den letzten zwei Wochen immer wieder in den Sinn gekommen und hatte sie geplagt. Er hatte sie sogar dazu gebracht darüber nachzudenken, in welcher Weise sie denn nun so sein wollte, wie die X-Men. Was sie noch mehr verblüfft hatte war, dass sie auch noch darauf eingegangen war!

Aber was war denn schon dabei, wenn sie gern Logans und Jeans Kräfte gehabt hätte?

Ja, wenn sie den Wunsch schon ausgesprochen hatte … _‚Dann hätte ich gern Logans und Jeans Kräfte. Und … fliegen … das wäre schön …’_

Sie seufzte. Das war doch absurd!

Das Läuten, das die Theaterbesucher darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass die Pause bald enden würde, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, die sie gänzlich abschüttelte. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, um ihre Theaterkarte herauszunehmen, zog aber gleich darauf leise fluchend die Hand wieder zurück. Sie runzelte verärgert die Stirn, während sie dabei zusah, wie langsam dunkelrotes Blut aus einer Wunde an ihrem Daumen trat. Sie hatte sich an der Sicherheitsnadel gestochen, die sie in ihrer Hosentasche verstaut hatte und die anscheinend aufgegangen war. Cathy seufzte und nahm den Daumen kurz in den Mund, um leicht an der Wunde zu saugen, während sie wieder in den Saal zurückging. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte die Wunde auf zu bluten.

Sie trat auf den Mittelgang und schlenderte bis zu der zehnten Reihe zurück, wo sich ihr Platz befand. Sie musste feststellen, dass die anderen noch nicht zurück waren, beachtete es aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen bat sie die Leute, die aufstehen mussten, damit sie zu ihrem Platz konnte, leise um Entschuldigung und setzte sich wieder. Sie sah sich in aller Ruhe um, beobachtete die anderen Theaterbesucher dabei, wie sie langsam alle wieder zu ihren Plätzen zurückkehrten und stand dann auf, um ihre Klassenkameradinnen durchzulassen.

Schließlich drückte sie ihre gefaltete Jacke und ihren kleinen Rucksack wieder an sich und lehnte sich zurück, als die Lichter ausgingen und das zweite Stück anfing.

 

****

 

_Es hat begonnen._

 

Ein Flüstern, das war alles. Ein Flüstern der Warnung, das jedoch in Cathys Lachen unterging. Begeistert klatschte sie für ein paar Augenblicke zusammen mit den anderen Zuschauern, bevor es wieder still wurde und die Schauspieler mit dem Stück fort fuhren. Sie lächelte weiter und folgte aufmerksam dem Schauspiel, doch nach einigen Augenblicken wurde dieses Lächeln wieder schwächer.

Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als sich Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar machten. Es fing langsam an, doch es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis es wirklich störend wurde. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie sich die Schläfen massierte, aber das konnte sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen. Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf die massierende Bewegung ihrer Hände, aber gerade in dem Moment in dem es so schien, als wären die Kopfschmerzen wieder weg, kamen sie doppelt so stark zurück. Und brachten Übelkeit mit sich.

Cathy versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber ihr Magen verkrampfte sich auf einmal schmerzhaft und ließ ihren Atem stocken. Egal wie sehr sie es zu ignorieren versuchte, es wurde nur noch schlimmer, sodass sie sich letzten Endes dazu entschließen musste, hinaus zu gehen. Das aufgebrachte Gemurmel von den Leuten, deren Sicht sie behinderte, hörte sie gar nicht, sie flüsterte automatisch Entschuldigungen und konzentrierte sich lediglich darauf, auf den Mittelgang hinaus zu kommen.

Die wenigen Augenblicke, die dieser Weg sie kosteten, kamen ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber schließlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie blieb einen kurzen Augenblick lang auf dem Mittelgang stehen, um ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, aber mit jedem Atemzug wurden die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit schlimmer.

Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn und der Raum begann sich langsam um sie herum zu drehen. _‚Gott … Was ist nur los mit mir??’_

Sie hatte keine Zeit, um diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Anstatt dessen nahm sie ihren Weg zur Tür wieder auf, ohne jedoch sehr weit zu kommen.

Sie war kaum zwei Schritte weitergegangen, als ein weiterer heftiger Schmerz sie durchzuckte. Sie taumelte und fiel auf die Knie, da ihre Beine ihr nicht mehr gehorchen wollten. Sie konnte nicht einmal aufschreien, da ihr der Schmerz die Luft abschnürte. Ein Keuchen entkam ihr, als sich der Schmerz auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete und sie auf alle Viere sank. Sie hatte das Gefühl aus den Inneren hinaus zu verbrennen, ihre Haut spannte sich schmerzhaft über ihren Körper, als würde sie jeden Augenblick reißen. Ihre Knochen schienen nach einander in tausend Stücke zu zerbrechen . . .

Cathy drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber etwas in ihr verhinderte es und hielt sie an der Oberfläche. Die erlösende Ohnmacht wurde ihr verwehrt. Sie versuchte nach Hilfe zu schreien, bracht aber nur ein weiteres Keuchen zustande, das sich zu einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen entwickelte, als ihr verschwommener Blick auf ihre Hände fiel. Unter ihrer Haut schien es zu brodeln und …

Sie wollte die Augen schließen, aber es ging nicht. Der Schmerz steigerte sich ins Unendliche und darüber hinaus. Jede Sekunde schien sich in die Ewigkeit zu ziehen, eine Ewigkeit, in der sie zu Höllenqualen verdammt war.

Vor ihren tränenden Augen begannen Sterne zu tanzen, sie tanzten und tanzten, schienen sie auszulachen. Sie spotteten und wuchsen zu einem grellen, bläulichen Licht, das sie einschloss. Es war kalt. So unglaublich kalt und doch schien es sie zu verbrennen. War das das Ende?

Bilder tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und verschwanden ebenso schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren. Bilder, Augenblicke, die ihr bekannt vorkamen … und gleichzeitig auch unglaublich falsch zu sein schienen. Es war falsch. Die Reihenfolge war falsch.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie endlich begriff, dass es ihre Erinnerungen waren, ihr Leben, das vor ihren Augen rückwärts lief. Es war ihres und nicht ihres zugleich, es schien sich zu vermischen, sodass sie am Ende nicht mehr klar hätte sagen können, was davon wahr war und was nicht. Alles ging zurück, Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Jahre … Zurück zu ihrer Kindheit, zurück … zurück zum Anfang.

Das kalte blaue Licht wurde intensiver, es war so stark, dass sie kaum noch etwas sehen konnte. Aber sie merkte es. Sie fühlte es, denn das _Etwas_ , das sie wach hielt, ließ sie jede Kleinigkeit mitbekommen. Am Anfang … Am Anfang, bei ihrer Erzeugung änderte sich etwas. Es war eine Kleinigkeit, ein einziger Faktor, der so unwichtig schien und es dennoch nicht war. Es war ein einziges Gen, das dazu kam, ein einziges, das alles andere ändern sollte …

Sie wollte schreien, denn in diesem einen Moment begriff sie, dass das nicht ihr Leben war. Nicht ihr Gen … Nicht das ihre in dieser Zeit, nicht in dieser Dimension. Es tat weh … so weh …

In dem Augenblick, in dem Cathy das begriffen hatte, fand die Veränderung ihre Vollendung. Die Zeit blieb für einen qualvollen Moment stehen, die Erde stand still. Und dann, mit einem Ruck, ging alles wieder vorwärts, schnell, erbarmungslos und schmerzhaft. Zurück zu ihr, zurück ins JETZT. Nur um sich da mit ihr zu vereinen.

Sie konnte nicht schreien. Sie wollte es, sie wollte so sehr ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck verleihen, als ihre Haut aufzureißen schien, aber es ging nicht. Das Licht … Dieses blaue Licht wurde immer intensiver, zog sich dann zusammen, nur um sie wie ein Liebhaber zu umarmen. Und dann zog es sich IN sie zurück.

Cathy krümmte sich und wimmerte leise, als Blut aus ihrer Nase rann. Sie wollte nicht sehen … Sie wollte es nicht sehen …

Ihre Augen tränten und doch konnte sie erkennen, wie ihre Haut zu kochen schien, wie dass Licht unter dieser pulsierte und immer heller strahlte. Wie es pulsierte, stärker wurde und zu wandern begann.

Und dann, letztendlich, zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Ihr ganzes Wesen schien in sich zu verkrampfen, sie konnte fühlen, wie das Licht sich sammelte, wie es sich auf einen Punkt konzentrierte.

Mit einer Wucht, die sie in zwei zuteilen schien, schoss das Licht aus ihr hinaus. Mit seiner ganzen Macht schoss es hinauf, nur um den Kronleuchter zu treffen und grell aufleuchten zu lassen. Es verbreitete sich mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit, um dann schließlich alles zu verschlingen …

 

****

 

Ihr Herz blieb stehen.

Einen ganzen, schmerzhaften Augenblick lang gab es unter den Strapazen nach und versprach ihr die erlösende Dunkelheit. Aber dann, plötzlich, unter Einfluss eines wiederholten Druckes von außen, begann es mit einem langsamen, starken und ebenso qualvollen Schlag wieder das Blut durch ihren Körper zu pumpen.

Cathy starrte durch weit aufgerissene Augen vor sich hin. Sie konnte zunächst nichts sehen, aber langsam hoben sich dunkle Flecken von dem weißen Hintergrund ab, der auch immer mehr an Farbe zu gewinnen schien. Sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören, es war so laut, dass es für einen Moment alles andere übertönte.

Sie fühlte sich taub. Ihr Körper … außer dem langsamen Schlag ihres Herzens konnte sie nichts fühlen. Aber je öfters es schlug, desto deutlicher wurde ein Druck, der auf ihrer Brust zu lasten schien.

Er wurde stärker und stärker, bis er schließlich unerträglich wurde.

Cathy holte schluchzend Luft. Es war ein tiefer Atemzug, der weitere Schmerzen mit sich brachte, da er langsam die Taubheit verdrängte, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

„Ich habe sie!“

Aus dem Rauschen in ihren Ohren wurde ein Meer von Tönen, die ineinander zu fließen schienen. Doch auch aus diesen wurden langsam Worte, die nach und nach zu ihr hindurch drangen.

„Wir können sie jetzt auf die Trage heben!“

Sie konnte Hände fühlen, die sie ergriffen. Sie war noch immer nicht in der Lage dazu, sich zu bewegen, aber langsam wurden aus den Schemen vor ihren Augen Gesichter, von denen sie nur das ihrer Professorin kannte.

Sie tat einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug und wollte etwas sagen, aber eben in dem Augenblick wurde sie vom Boden gehoben und dann ein Stück weiter daneben wieder hingelegt. Sie blinzelte, als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, dass sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

Warum hatte sie auf dem Boden gelegen? Was war denn passiert??

Sie blinzelte erneut und ergriff mit einiger Anstrengung die Hand ihrer Professorin. Langsam kehrte wieder Gefühl in ihren Körper zurück, aber eben nur langsam.

Ihre Professorin sah sie besorgt an.

„Sie hat sich bewegt.“, gab sie dem Sanitäter Bescheid und machte diesem gleich darauf ein wenig Platz, damit sich dieser selbst davon überzeugen konnte.

Er überprüfte kurz Cathys Puls, bevor er zufrieden nickte.

„Können Sie mich verstehen?“, fragte er dann, worauf sie leicht nickte. „Gut, wir bringen Sie jetzt erst einmal hier raus und…“

Den Rest hörte sie nicht. Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und ihr Blick verschwamm. Aus den Stimmen wurde wieder ein Rauschen im Hintergrund. Und da war es … Um sie herum, egal wohin ihr Blick auch fiel. Das gleißende, bläuliche Licht … Es war da. Es war …

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ sie ihre Augen zufallen und sank in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit.

 

****

 

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem Krankenhausbett umgeben von technischen Geräten, die ihr Wohlsein überwachten. Eine ganze Weile lag sie da und starrte nur die Decke über ihr an. Sie bewegte sich nicht, in der Angst, dass mit der Bewegung erneut Schmerzen kommen würden.

Sie konnte sich nur noch schwach an die Geschehnisse erinnern, aber was geblieben war, das war die Erinnerung an den Schmerz. An großen Schmerz und ein seltsames Licht … Aber je mehr sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto mehr verblasste diese Erinnerung.

Es verging eine ganze Weile, in der sie einfach so da lag, aber bevor sie hätte wieder einschlafen können, wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet und eine Krankenschwester trat ein, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Cathy wandte den Kopf und sah die Krankenschwester an. Diese blieb einen Moment lang stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Cathy wach war, lächelte dann aber freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Fräulein Smith. Ich hole den Herrn Doktor, ja?“

Cathy nickte nur, da sie wieder diese Müdigkeit überkam. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und schwach. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken fielen ihr erneut die Augen zu, sie schrak aber sofort wieder auf, als jemand sie am Arm berührte. Sie sah auf und blinzelte, als sie einen Arzt erblickte. Nun, es schien sich um einen Arzt zu handeln, da er einen weißen Kittel trug. Da war sogar ein Namensschild, das sie jedoch nicht lesen konnte.

„Guten Morgen.“

Er lächelte sie freundlich an, begann aber dann ihre Krankenakte durchzublättern.

„Ah ja. Fräulein Smith. Ich bin Dr. Moser, Ihr behandelnder Arzt.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Cathy verwirrt. Die Ereignisse verschwammen immer mehr vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie war im Theater gewesen … Aber was war denn nur geschehen? „Sie wurden mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung eingeliefert. Nichts ernstes, Sie brauchen sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, was passiert ist?“

Cathy schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein … Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich war im Theater … In den Kammerspielen. Mit einem Teil meiner Klasse und meiner Deutschprofessorin.“

Der Arzt nickte und deutete ihr, dass sie fortfahren solle.

„Na ja … Nach der Pause … Ich glaube mir war nicht so gut. Ich wollte auf die Toilette, aber … Ich weiß nicht.“

„Nun. Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, scheinen Sie einen kleinen Schwächeanfall gehabt zu haben, bei dem ihr Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick ausgesetzt hat. Wir konnten jedoch bis jetzt nicht feststellen, wodurch dieser Schwächeanfall ausgelöst wurde. Ist Ihnen das schon einmal passiert?“

Cathy verneinte, runzelte aber die Stirn bei dem Gedanken, einen Schwächeanfall erlitten zu haben. Der Gedanke erschien ihr unglaublich falsch.

Der Arzt notierte etwas in ihre Akte.

„Sie haben sich bei dem Sturz, wie gesagt, eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Wir machen noch ein paar Untersuchungen und behalten Sie dann ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier. Danach sollten Sie sich noch einige Tage Ruhe gönnen.“

Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Cathy rief ihn noch einmal zurück. „Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Wurden sie verständigt?“

„Ja, Ihre Familie wurde natürlich verständigt und war sogar schon hier, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt waren Sie noch bewusstlos. Aber keine Sorge, Ihre Eltern haben gemeint, dass sie zu der nächsten Besuchszeit wiederkommen.“

„Danke.“

„Ruhen Sie sich bis dahin etwas aus.“

Cathy nickte und kaum fiel die Tür hinter Dr. Moser zu, schlief sie auch schon wieder ein.

 

****

 

Cathy wachte genau rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und ihre Familie das Zimmer betrat. Ihre Mutter lächelte entschuldigend und setzte sich an ihr Bett. „Haben wir dich geweckt?“

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.“

„Wie geht es dir?“ Ihre Eltern sahen sie besorgt an, als Cathy sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Ich . . . Ich weiß nicht.“

Cathy runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich ganz gut, aber sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Außerdem schien ihre Haut ab und zu zu spannen.

„Ich denke, mir geht es soweit gut. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe.“ Sie ergriff die Hand ihrer Mutter und drückte diese sanft.

„Sei nicht albern. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Hauptsache es geht dir wieder besser.“, meinte ihre Mutter und erwiderte den Händedruck.

„Wisst ihr schon, wann ich nach Hause kommen kann? Dr. Moser hat gemeint, dass er mich noch für ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten möchte …“

„Ja, wir haben auch mit ihm gesprochen. Sie wollen noch eine Untersuchung machen, aber wenn es dir heute und morgen gut geht und bei der Untersuchung nichts Gegenteiliges herauskommt, dann entlässt er dich übermorgen. Ausruhen kannst du dich ja zu Hause.“

Cathy nickte und fuhr sich müde über die Augen.

„Wir haben dir übrigens etwas zum Lesen mitgebracht.“, meldete sich endlich ihr Bruder zu Wort. Cathy sah ihn neugierig an, worauf er weiter sprach. „Das Anne Rice Buch uuuuund …“, er grinste als er ein Heft aus seinem Rucksack holte „das neue X-Men Heft!“

„Wow … Danke!“

Cathy nahm das Heft entgegen und starrte begeistert auf das Titelblatt, auf dem Logan und Mystique aus dem Film gegeneinander kämpften. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie nahm sich vor, das Heft sobald wie möglich zu lesen.

Ihre Familie blieb noch eine Weile, bevor sie sie wieder allein ließ und ihre Mutter versprach ihr, sie am Vormittag des nächsten Tages wieder zu besuchen, da sie Freitagvormittag immer frei hatte.

Cathy seufzte, als sie wieder allein war und nahm das X-Men Heft erneut in die Hand. Eine ganze Weile starrte sie die Zeichnung von Logan an, bevor sie das Heft aufschlug und anfing zu lesen.

Sie war so vertieft in der Geschichte, die sie las, in den Stimmen aus dem Film, die sie sich dazu vorstellte, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Schatten in den dunklen Ecken des Zimmers für einen kurzen Augenblick intensiver wurden.

 

****

 

Am Montag nach dem Zwischenfall im Theater wurde Cathy aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Die Untersuchungen hatten keine Verletzungen und auch sonst nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgezeigt, außer vielleicht, dass Cathy etwas unter Eisenmangel litt. Ansonsten konnten die Ärzte nur feststellen, dass sie gesund war. Warum sie einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte, wo es ihr körperlich doch eigentlich ganz gut ging, blieb weiterhin ein Rätsel.

Cathy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und legte ihren Rucksack mit den wenigen Sachen, die sie im Krankenhaus gebraucht hatte, behutsam auf den Boden ihres Zimmers, bevor sie ihr Tagebuch vom Nachtkästchen holte und sich damit an den Schreibtisch setzte.

Die Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war, war im Krankenhaus vollkommen verblasst, aber sie erhoffte sich durch einen Tagebucheintrag dennoch wenigstens an irgendetwas erinnern zu können. Aber schon nach wenigen Minuten musste sie feststellen, dass es einfach nicht ging.

Sie seufzte frustriert, schob das kleine schwarze Buch von sich und starrte eines der Plakate, die an ihrer Wand hingen, an. Genauer gesagt starrte sie das Bild von Hugh Jackman, als Wolverine, an, das sie aus einer Kinozeitschrift geschnitten und aufgehängt hatte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Wangen erröteten, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Innern aus, bevor sie sich schließlich wieder abwandte.

Einen Moment lang musste sie an diesen absurden Wunsch zurückdenken. Den Wunsch, den sie geäußert hatte, nachdem sie den X-Men Film gesehen hatte. Er war absurd … Aber dennoch … Wenn sie dieses Bild ansah, kam er ihr unglaublich richtig vor …

Cathy schüttelte erneut den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Da war zum Beispiel diese Mathematikschularbeit, die sie am Freitag haben würde … Und die Hausübungen, die sie am Wochenende nicht hatte machen können. Ihre Eltern hatten zwar gemeint, dass sie sich noch zwei Tage ausruhen sollte, aber sie fühlte sich gut. Kein Grund diese Sachen aufzuschieben. Außerdem brachten sie sie auf andere Gedanken.

Sie sah noch ein Mal zu dem Poster, bevor sie schließlich aufstand und ihr Zimmer verließ, um ihre beste Freundin anzurufen. Diese würde bestimmt von ihr hören wollen, nachdem was passiert war …

 


	3. Kapitel 2: Veränderungen

Es war wie immer laut, als sie die Klasse betrat, da der Unterricht noch nicht angefangen hatte und ihre Klassenkameraden sich ungemein wichtige Dinge zu erzählen hatten, als hätten sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es war auch nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass sie keiner bemerkte, als sie zu ihrem Platz ging und die Sachen für die erste Stunde hervorholte. Erst als sich eine Person auf den Stuhl neben ihr setzte, sah sie mit einem Lächeln und einem „Guten Morgen!“ auf. Anna, ihre beste Freundin, erwiderte das Lächeln und umarmte sie leicht.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?!“, tadelte sie Cathy und sah sie streng an, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre Sachen aus ihrem Rucksack nahm und auf den Tisch legte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe dich sowieso gleich angerufen, nachdem ich wieder zu Hause war.“

„Das weiß ich ja, aber ich dachte, mich trifft der Schlag als deine Mutter mich angerufen hat, um unser Samstagstreffen abzusagen und mir zu sagen, dass du im Krankenhaus liegst!“ Anna musterte Cathy besorgt. „Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser?“

Cathy nickte. „Ja, mir geht es gut, danke. Aber die Ärzte haben mir nicht wirklich sagen können, was da eigentlich passiert ist … Ich meine, sie sagen, dass es ein Schwächeanfall war, aber mehr konnten sie auch nicht feststellen. Weiß Gott was das ausgelöst hat.“

„Na ja, Hauptsache dir geht es gut.“

Anna lächelte Cathy aufmunternd zu, bevor dann endlich der Physikprofessor die Klasse betrat und die erste Stunde anfing. Diese verging dann aber auch recht schnell und ehe Cathy sich versah, war sie in der Pause auf einmal von den Mädchen umgeben, die zusammen mit ihr im Theater gewesen waren.

„Cathy, wie geht es dir?“ fragte Sarah und lenkte damit Cathys Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Äh … Danke, mir geht es gut …“, Cathy lächelte verlegen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, von jemandem, außer ihrer besten Freundin, beachtet zu werden.

„Was ist denn passiert im Theater? Alle waren auf einmal total aufgeregt und dann bist du total reglos am Boden gelegen, als wärst du tot. Sie haben dich sogar wieder beleben müssen, denke ich.“

Cathy blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und sah Sarah verwirrt an. Daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern …

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Aber die Ärzte haben gemeint, dass es ein Schwächeanfall gewesen ist und …“

Cathy verstummte, als sie in den Augen der anderen sah, wie ihr Interesse an dem Thema erlosch.

‚ _Ahhhh, da ich mich nicht erinnern kann, gibt es für sie nichts Interessantes mehr an mir.’_

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sich die Mädchen wieder von ihr abwandten. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie verblüfft gewesen wäre darüber. Sie war es eher nicht gewohnt, von Sarah und ihrer kleinen Clique überhaupt angesprochen zu werden. Nicht dass sie besonderen Wert darauf legte. Sie konnte bei der Oberflächlichkeit, die manche ihrer Klassenkollegen immer wieder zur Schau stellten, nur den Kopf schütteln.

Nein, es war nicht wichtig von vielen Leuten umgeben zu werden, die vorgaben einen zu kennen. Das Einzige das zählte waren Menschen, die einen verstanden und mit denen man richtig reden konnte. Richtige Freunde, mit denen man alles teilen konnte Auch wenn es noch so wenige waren.

 

****

 

Es war am Tag darauf, gleich nach der Matheschularbeit, dass es begann.

Sie hatte schon in der Früh ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, hatte dieses aber auf die bevorstehende Arbeit geschoben. Aber damit hing es überhaupt nicht zusammen.

Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, was dieses _Etwas_ überhaupt war. Sie wusste nur, dass etwas nicht ganz so war, wie es hätte sein müssen. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Aber sie vermochte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was es war.

Cathy seufzte und rieb sich gedankenverloren über den Handrücken, wo ihre Haut spannte. Ja, vielleicht war es das. Sie sollte sich mal wieder die Hände einschmieren.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Anna sie leicht stupste, wie um sie zu fragen, ob es ein Problem gab, und sah ihrer rechten Hand dabei zu, wie sie die Linke sanft massierte. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte …

Hatte sie nicht irgendetwas geträumt, das mit ihren Händen zu tun gehabt hatte?

Cathy schob den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, wobei sie auch die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierte. Es war nicht wichtig, sie konnte sich sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern, worum es in dem Traum gegangen war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie schweißgebadet aufgewacht war und dass ihre Hände unglaublich gejuckt hatten. Aber das war auch schon alles gewesen. Gleich darauf war sie wieder eingeschlafen und dann hatte auch schon der Wecker geläutet.

Es konnte gar nicht so wichtig gewesen sein. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, weswegen sie kurz nachdem ihr diese Gedanken gekommen waren, den ganzen Zwischenfall auch wieder vergaß und sich ihren Notizen zuwandte.

 

****

 

Ein paar Tage später fiel ihr der Traum wieder ein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie an die bizarren Bilder erinnerte, sie waren einfach wieder da. Es war nicht besonders viel, aber sie war in diesem Traum von Dunkelheit und Kälte umgeben gewesen. Und von Angst, nur dass sie nicht wusste, wovor sie Angst gehabt hatte. Diese Angst war einfach da gewesen und sie hatte gespürt dass ihr jenseits dieser Dunkelheit eine Gefahr drohte.

Und dann … dann hatte sie plötzlich ihre Hände angestarrt, die zu blutigen Klauen verkrümmt gewesen waren …

Danach war sie aufgewacht.

Cathy starrte nachdenklich die Kritzelei an, die ihre Hand in ihrem Heft hinterlassen hatte und bemühte sich wieder auf die Worte des Professors zu konzentrieren, der versuchte seiner Klasse über Einsteins allgemeine Relativitätstheorie aufzuklären.

Sie hätte fast gelächelt, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie sich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte, mit der Kritzelei angefangen zu haben. Es war ein Wolverine-Chibi - mitten in ihren Notizen.

Und wann war der Professor überhaupt in die Klasse gekommen? Wann hatte sie denn damit angefangen, Notizen zu dem Lehrstoff zu machen?

Cathys Hände begannen zu zittern und sie ließ ihren Stift so plötzlich los, als hätte sie sich die Finger daran verbrannt. Das Geräusch, mit dem dieser auf dem Boden landete schien unglaublich laut zu sein. Viel zu laut …

Der Moment verging und sie schrak auf, als Anna sie sanft am Arm berührte und ihr ihren Stift reichte, den sie vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Cathy lächelte sie dankbar an und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es, aber es wollte ihr nicht so ganz gelingen.

Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Traum und dem Zwischenfall soeben zurück. Es wollte sie einfach nicht loslassen. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch recht unheimlich gewesen.

 

****

 

Irgendetwas war anders.

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und sah etwas konzentrierter in den Spiegel, aber sie konnte nicht wirklich feststellen, was sie an ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild störte. Es war einfach irgendetwas anders als es davor gewesen war.

Cathy fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, aber es blieb gleich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck in ihren Blick gemischt hatte.

Sie starrte ihr Spiegelbild noch eine ganze Weile lang an, ehe sie seufzend die Augen schloss und sich von dem Spiegel abwandte, um sich ihren Hausübungen zu widmen.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Der Zwischenfall in der Klasse ließ sie einfach nicht ruhen und ebenso verfolgte sie auch dieser Traum, der das Ganze scheinbar ausgelöst hatte. Aber nur scheinbar. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze etwas mit ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt zu tun hatte.

Auf jeden Fall wachte sie Nacht für Nacht schweißgebadet auf und hatte größte Mühe wieder einzuschlafen. Der Mangel an Schlaf begann sich sogar schon langsam in Form dunkler Augenringe bemerkbar zu machen, weswegen sie ihre Mutter schon darauf angesprochen hatte. Natürlich hatte Cathy ihr versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war ... Aber nichts war in Ordnung.

Der Zwischenfall in der Klasse war nicht der einzige seiner Art gewesen.

In der vergangenen Woche hatte sich Cathy immer öfters dabei erwischt, wie sie scheinbar von selbst Sachen getan hatte, ohne aber die Absicht dazu gehabt zu haben. Immer wieder verblasste alles um sie herum wenn sie über diesen komischen Traum nachdachte. Und wenn sie wieder zu sich kam, da waren die Hausübungen bereits erledigt oder sie war wieder beim Zeichnen irgendwelcher Figuren aus dem X-Men Film. Einmal war sie sogar mitten in einem Gespräch mit Anna hoch geschreckt, ohne die geringste Ahnung davon zu haben, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten.

Was sie jedoch am meisten irritierte war das Gefühl, das dieser Traum immer in ihr hinterließ. Es war eine Art dunkle Vorahnung, so als ob sie eigentlich wissen müsste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Und je länger sie diesen Traum hatte, desto stärker wurde diese Vorahnung. Sie fürchtete einfach, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, auch wenn sie sich natürlich sagte, dass diese Angst unbegründet war.

Dennoch blieb das Gefühl ...

Die Spitze ihres Bleistiftes brach ab, was Cathy dazu brachte, auf die Schrift in ihrem Heft zu sehen.

Ihr Atem stockte und kalter Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn, ehe sie den Bleistift fallen ließ und von ihrem Sessel hochfuhr, der umkippte.

Cathy wich ein paar Schritte von ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und starrte entsetzt auf die aufgeschlagene Seite ihres Heftes. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, und ihr Herz raste, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass DAS schon wieder passiert war.

Da war eine Zeichnung auf der Seite, auf der sie eigentlich ihre Hausübung hatte schreiben wollen. Eine Zeichnung, die eine weibliche Figur zeigte, die in Schatten gehüllt war. Eine weibliche Figur, deren Augen, die als einziges zu sehen waren, sie direkt anzustarren schienen.

 

****

 

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“

Cathy sah von ihrem Buch auf, das sie seit dem Anfang der Pause einfach nur angestarrt hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort gelesen zu haben, und warf Anna einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf ihre beste Freundin leise seufzte.

„Die siehst so aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, weißt du? Du bist ziemlich blass, hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und deine ganze Körpersprache deutet auf unglaubliche Müdigkeit hin.“

Cathy klappte das Buch zu und lehnte sich dann in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Ja ... Ich bin müde. Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut ...“

„Hängt es mit dem Schwächeanfall zusammen?“

Anna sah sie besorgt an, aber Cathy lächelte sie beschwichtigend an.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist ... Es ist nur ...“

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts ist. Hängt vielleicht mit dem Wetter zusammen ...“

„Ja, vielleicht. Dieser andauernde Wechsel ...“ Anna verstummte und warf Cathy noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, begann dann aber ihre Sachen für den folgenden Unterricht aus ihrer Tasche zu holen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich ist es nur das Wetter.“, flüsterte Cathy in sich hinein, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass das Wetter nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun hatte. Irgendetwas war passiert in dem Theater. Sie wusste nur nicht was und sie war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das so genau wissen wollte.

 

****

 

Cathys dunkle Vorahnung schien sich nur wenige Tage später zu bewahrheiten, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie sie vielleicht gedacht hatte.

Cathy blinzelte ihr Spiegelbild verwirrt an und zog erneut an ihrer Hose, die ihr ein klein wenig zu weit war. Nicht besonders viel, aber wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihr bis vor kurzem noch zu eng gewesen war, dann war die Tatsache, dass sie nun mühelos die Hand unter den Hosenbund schieben konnte, doch sehr verblüffend.

Wie es schien hatte sie abgenommen, dabei hatte sie, wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, seit dem Krankenhausaufenthalt sogar etwas mehr gegessen als sonst. Und trotzdem: Die Hose war ihr zu weit.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie dieser Umstand nicht erfreute. Sie hatte schon öfters versucht abzunehmen, ohne Erfolg. Und nun das.

Vielleicht hing es ja mit ihrer Schlaflosigkeit zusammen. Es hieß ja, dass Menschen etwas abnahmen, wenn sie lange nicht schlafen konnten. Ja, vielleicht war das die Erklärung. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie tatsächlich langsam daran denken sollte, zum Arzt zu gehen ...

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab, auch wenn das Gefühl, das sie gehabt hatte, dadurch nur noch genährt wurde. Es war fast so, als ob ihr Spiegelbild ihr etwas zu sagen versuchte, das sie aber nicht verstehen konnte. Und nun, da sie dem Spiegel den Rücken zugewandt hatte ...

‚ _Das ist lächerlich.’_ , dachte Cathy und versuchte dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Dann hatte sie eben ein bisschen abgenommen! Das war keineswegs ein Grund, um sich Sorgen zu machen, sondern einer um sich zu freuen.

Cathy zwang sich zur Ruhe, während sie sich fertig anzog und dann ihre Tasche einpackte. Und trotzdem konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht entbehren, dass das, das die dunkle Vorahnung in ihr hervorrief, erst noch kommen würde.

Es gelang ihr trotz allem, diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich auf ihren Alltag zu konzentrieren. Sie ließ sich durch die sich häufenden Zwischenfälle, die sich nicht erklären ließen, nicht aus der Fassung bringen, sondern tat sie als Konzentrationsmangel ab.

Ihr Misstrauen wurde erst eine Woche später wieder geweckt und da konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr wirklich etwas vormachen: Etwas stimmte mit ihr nicht.

Sie starrte mal wieder ihr Spiegelbild an und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben, während sie sich mit zitternden Fingern über das Gesicht fuhr, das ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrte. Ja, es war ihr Gesicht, aber ...

Es schien schmaler zu sein, als es davor gewesen war, was ihre Augen etwas größer aussehen ließ. Oder waren sie etwa tatsächlich ein wenig größer??

Cathy schluckte schwer und trat noch näher an den Spiegel heran, was ihr Spiegelbild ihr gleichtat. Und trotzdem ... einen kurzen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, als würde sie eine vollkommen andere Person ansehen. Eine Person aus einer anderen Welt, sie selbst und gleichzeitig auch nicht ...

_Etwas_ strich über ihre Gedanken.

Cathy blinzelte verwirrt und trat von dem Spiegel zurück, nur um sich kurz darauf zu fragen, was sie so intensiv darin zu finden gehofft hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder zum Augenarzt gehen ...

Sie warf ihrem Spiegelbild noch einen flüchtigen, verwirrten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte und das Bad verließ.

 

****

 

Cathy seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, bevor sie sich genervt in dem Wartezimmer umsah.

‚ _Gut, ich hab mir auch schon gedacht, dass ich zum Arzt sollte, aber das ist doch übertrieben ...’_ , dachte sie sich und starrte mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck in den Augen auf die Tür, hinter der sich ihre Mutter in dem Augenblick mit dem Arzt beriet. Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was sie eigentlich hier zu suchen hatte. Es ging ihr gut ...

Cathy schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken, als es hinter ihrer Stirn leicht zu pochen anfing. Sie wusste nicht, wann das mit den Kopfschmerzen begonnen hatte, aber es war bestimmt erst ein paar Tage her. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie sie das ganze Wochenende über geplagt, was ihrer Mutter natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Aber war das etwa ein Grund, sie gleich zum Arzt zu schleppen? Mal ehrlich, es war reine Zeitverschwendung ... Die Kopfschmerzen nervten zwar und sie hatte am Wochenende auch nicht wirklich etwas unternehmen können, aber sie waren bestimmt nichts, was nicht mit Kopfschmerztabletten kuriert werden konnte.

Aber ihre Mutter hatte nun mal auf einen Arztbesuch bestanden, vor allem auch deswegen, weil sie meinte, dass es ungesund war, dass Cathy in relativ kurzer Zeit mehr als fünf Kilo abgenommen hatte, auch wenn das Cathy selbst nicht wirklich bestätigen konnte.

Ja, sie konnte jetzt zwar wieder Sachen anziehen, die ihr schon länger nicht mehr gepasst hatten, aber es war ja nicht etwa so, als wäre sie auf Diät gewesen. Sie aß ganz normal und das konnte ihre Mutter ja wohl nicht abstreiten. Aber sie und Anna waren der Meinung, dass das Ganze irgendwie mit dem Schwächeanfall und ihrer Gesundheit zu tun hatte.

Cathy seufzte erneut und öffnete die Augen wieder, um zur Tür zu sehen, aber diese war auch weiterhin geschlossen. _‚Warum dauert das denn so lange??’_ , fragte sie sich und starrte die Tür eine Weile lang konzentriert an, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Mutter bald rauskommen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Nach einer Weile verloren ihre Augen jedoch den konzentrierten Ausdruck. Sie waren blicklos auf eines der Poster dort fixiert und sie wollte nach weiteren Minuten ihren Blick schon wieder abwenden, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel und sie sich wieder auf das konzentrierte, was sie sah.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben und Cathy richtete sich augenblicklich in ihrem Sessel auf, ohne das Poster mit der äußerst kleinen Schrift auch nur kurz aus den Augen zu lassen.

Einer Schrift, die sie vor kurzem noch nicht einmal mit ihrer Brille hätte lesen können. Aber nun ...

Nun konnte sie jeden einzelnen Buchstaben so deutlich erkennen, als wenn sie direkt davor gestanden hätte.

 

****

 

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schloss und sich dagegen lehnte. Einen Moment lang musste sie die Augen schließen, bevor sie sie wieder aufriss und mit wenigen Schritten bei ihrem Schreibtisch war, um nach ihrer Brille zu greifen.

Ihre Augen taten weh, das Licht, das durch das Fenster in das Zimmer fiel, schien ihr viel zu grell und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich soweit daran gewöhnt hatte, das ihre Augen nicht mehr tränten. Dann erst hob sie ihre Brille von der Tischplatte und setzte sie auf.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen Cathy einfach vor sich hin starrte. Dann wandte sie den Kopf, um sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen.

Ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer.

Kurz darauf nahm sie die Brille wieder ab, legte sie in das Etui und verbannte dieses in eine der Schreibtischschubladen.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr abstreiten: Sie brauchte die Brille nicht mehr. Das, was beim Arzt passiert war, hatte sie sich anscheinend doch nicht eingebildet, denn sie sah auch weiterhin alles in ungewohnter Schärfe. Die Brille hingegen hatte alles unscharf erscheinen lassen.

Cathy ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe zwang und versuchte sich das, was bisher geschehen war, irgendwie zu erklären. Immerhin, natürlich war das Ganze wohl nicht. Sie nahm ohne ersichtlichen Grund ab und nun waren auch ihre Augen besser als je zuvor. Und der Arzt hatte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen können.

Cathy war bei bester Gesundheit. Der Arzt hatte sogar gemeint, dass sie noch nie gesünder gewesen war und dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Aber irgendwie ... Irgendwie machte Cathy eben das Sorgen. Sie hatte zwar schon auch davor gewusst, dass etwas nicht ganz so war wie vor dem Schwächeanfall. Sie hatte gefühlt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Aber dass es sich nur um gute Nachrichten handelte machte Cathy ein wenig Angst. Sie konnte einfach das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass auf so viel Gutes einfach nur noch etwas Schlechtes folgen konnte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihre dunkle Vorahnung erfüllen würde. Und das recht bald.

 

****

 

Die Kopfschmerzen waren wieder da.

Cathy schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen, während sie versuchte die Geräusche um sie herum zu ignorieren, auch wenn es ihr aus irgendeinem Grund recht schwer fiel. Es war zwar Mittwoch Nachmittag kurz vor dem Werkunterricht und da war es normaler Weise auch immer laut, aber heute schien der Lärmpegel noch höher zu sein als sonst.

Cathy gab sich die größte Mühe, den Lärm zu ignorieren, aber dadurch schien alles nur noch lauter zu werden, was dazu führte, dass das Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn stärker wurde. Es war einfach viel zu laut!

Und als hätte das nicht gereicht, bildete sie sich sogar ein, das Zwitschern von Vögeln zu hören ...

Jemand berührte sie an der Schulter, worauf sie erschrocken hochfuhr. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihre beste Freundin erkannte, die sie besorgt ansah. Cathy konnte sehen, wie ihre Lippen Worte formten, aber die entsprechenden Laute dazu verloren sich in dem Dröhnen, zu dem sich der Lärm entwickelt hatte.

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich Annas Stimme zu konzentrieren. Nach ein paar Augenblicken gelang es ihr auch endlich, wodurch sich die restlichen Geräusche im Hintergrund verloren.

„ ... rdnung? Bis du okay?“

Cathy seufzte erleichtert und nahm endlich die Hände runter. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich die Ohren zugehalten hatte.

„Ja ... danke. Habe nur Kopfschmerzen.“

„Soll ich dir was geben? Ich hab Kopfschmerztabletten in meiner Tasche.“

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte.

„Es geht schon. Danke.“

 

****

 

Sie wachte mitten in der Nacht ganz plötzlich auf und schnappte nach Luft. Schweiß lief ihren Rücken hinunter und sie warf die Decke von sich, bevor sie aufstand, um das Fenster aufzureißen. Ihr ... ihr war unglaublich heiß!

Sie hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Sie keuchte als die kalte Nachtluft auf ihre erhitzte Haut traf, aber anstatt diese unerträgliche Hitze zu lindern schien sie sie nur noch mehr zu steigern. Cathy sank mit einem gepeinigten Seufzen auf die Knie und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Er war wieder da gewesen, dieser Traum. Aber in den Nächten des vergangenen Wochenendes hatte er nicht kalte Dunkelheit, Angst und böse Vorahnungen mit sich gebracht, sondern eine glühende Hitze, die jede einzelne ihrer Zellen zu schmelzen schien.

Cathys Herz raste und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Blut in ihren Adern pochte. Sie fühlte sich gleichzeitig ausgelaugt und so voller Energie, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Schon allein darüber nachzudenken löste bei ihr Kopfschmerzen aus.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit rappelte sich Cathy endlich wieder auf und schloss das Fenster. Der Mond war groß und hell in dieser Nacht. Er strahlte sie förmlich an, wie um sie aufzumuntern. Aber Cathy konnte nur genervt die Stirn runzeln, als die Hitze wieder stärker wurde.

Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr, wobei sie feststellte, dass es sich sowieso nicht mehr auszahlte, sich wieder schlafen zu legen, schleppte sie sich schließlich leise ins Bad, wo sie sich sofort unter die kalte Dusche stellte, in der Hoffnung damit ihre Körpertemperatur wieder ausgleichen zu können.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie mit dem eiskalten Wasser in Berührung kam, aber ihr Körper gewöhnte sich recht schnell an die Temperatur und bald fühlte sich das Wasser nur noch lauwarm an, anstatt kalt. Aber es beruhigte ihren erhitzten Körper wenigstens etwas.

Cathy wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so unter der Dusche stand, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Haut ganz schrumpelig sein würde, aber das war nicht so wichtig.

Sie sah an sich herab, folgte mit ihrem Blick den Wassertropfen, die ihren Körper hinunterliefen.

‚ _Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ... oder sind meine Brüste straffer geworden?’_

Cathys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, während sie erstaunt ihren Körper betrachtete. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über den Oberkörper, über ihre Brüste und dann zu ihrem Bauch, der zu ihrem Erstaunen recht flach war.

Sie hatte nach bestem Können die Veränderungen ignoriert, aber jetzt, da sie erst einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden war, konnte sie es auch nicht mehr abstreiten: Ihr Körper hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte allem Anschein nach seit dem Arztbesuch vor einer Woche noch weiter abgenommen und hatte genau an den Stellen Fett verloren, die zu viel davon gehabt hatten.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hintern, der nun auch kleiner war, ebenso wie ihre Hüften schmaler geworden waren.

‚ _Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich bis vor kurzem noch zu viel auf den Rippen hatte ...’_ Cathy kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nacken und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

Sie schloss die Augen wieder und genoss das Gefühl des Wassers auf ihrer Haut. Es war wieder kühler, was bedeutete, dass sich ihr Körper allmählich wieder zur beruhigen begann.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten drehte sie das Wasser schließlich ab und trat dann aus der Dusche, um sich abzutrocknen. Was sie dabei jedoch nicht bemerkte war das kleine Stückchen Haut, das sich von ihrem Nacken gelöst hatte, als sie daran gekratzt hatte.

 


	4. Kapitel 3: Gene

_Es war dunkel._

_Sie war von tiefster Dunkelheit umgeben und es gab nichts, das diese Dunkelheit hätte verdrängen können. Sie wusste einfach, dass da nichts war. Nichts außer der Dunkelheit und der Wärme, die unglaubliche Kälte verbreitete._

_Es war paradox, aber das Einzige, das sie empfand, das sie empfinden konnte, war die Kälte tief in ihr drin, die durch die behagliche, weiche und nasse Wärme ausgelöst wurde, die sie umgab und die sich anfühlte wie ... wie Blut._

_Da waren Dinge in dieser kalten Wärme. Dinge, die sie umschlängelten, die sie hielten und nicht mehr losließen. Nie mehr wieder._

_Sie bedrängten sie, stachen sie, schnitten sie._

_Änderten sie._

_Sie wollte sich wehren, irgendetwas tun, aber letztendlich war sie machtlos. Aus diesem Sarg aus Dunkelheit und Wärme gab es kein Entkommen._

 

Cathy wachte mit einem halb erstickten Keuchen auf und schnappte nach Luft, ehe sie sich aufsetzte und ängstlich in ihrem Zimmer umsah. Aber da war nichts. Nur sie und ihr Teddybär, der einsam auf dem Teppich lag. Anscheinend war er während der Nacht zu Boden gefallen.

Cathy fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare, schwang dann die Beine vom Bett und drückte den Knopf, der ihren Wecker zum Verstummen brachte. Danach bückte sie sich nach dem Teddy, um ihn wieder an seinen Platz zu setzten, und stand auf.

Sie wollte ins Bad gehen, aber sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, um sich erneut flüchtig in ihrem Zimmer umzusehen. Aber wie auch schon davor konnte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen.

Trotzdem hatte sie ein unglaublich komisches Gefühl und auch die Tatsache, dass ihre Haut auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art und Weise kribbelte und juckte, änderte nichts daran. Es hörte zwar nach einem weiteren Moment auf, aber das komische Gefühl blieb.

Cathy seufzte und verließ endlich ihr Zimmer, um ins Bad zu gehen und sich für den Tag vorzubereiten.

Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser und versuchte nicht einmal die bereits verblassenden Bilder des Traumes zu behalten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum gehabt hatte, der jedoch nichts zu bedeuten hatte.

Den unverkennbaren Beigeschmack der Angst, den er geweckt hatte, versuchte sie nach bestem Können zu ignorieren.

 

****

 

Es war während dem Matheunterrichts, dass das Kribbeln und Jucken wieder in ihr Bewusstsein drang, sodass sie es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Cathy runzelte genervt die Stirn, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin verbissen auf die Aufgabe, die es zu lösen galt, und kratzte sich gedankenverloren an der Wange. Dann ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken und wollte den Rechenvorgang fortsetzten, aber irgendetwas an ihrer Hand irritierte sie, weswegen sie den Blick von ihrem Matheheft nahm und diese flüchtig ansah.

Da hing etwas an einem ihrer Fingernägel...

Cathy sah etwas genauer hin, aber es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie endlich erkannte, dass es sich um ein Stückchen Haut handelte.

Ihr Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer und sie legte ihren Bleistift auf das Matheheft, um dann mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über ihre Wange zu tasten. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, so trockene Haut gehabt zu haben, dass ihre Haut aufbrach ... Es war ja noch nicht einmal so kalt draußen! Und es war erst Mitte November!

Cathy hielt inne, als sie endlich die Stelle fühlte, an der ein bisschen Haut gelöst hatte und wo sich die Haut tatsächlich ein wenig spröde und trocken anfühlte. Aber in der Früh war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen!

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Mathebeispiel zu. Erst in der Pause holte sie dann einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche, um sich ihre Wange anzusehen. Ihre Haut sah ganz normal aus und außer einem kleinen Hautfetzen, der sich von ihrer Wange gelöst hatte, wies nichts darauf, dass ihre Haut trocken gewesen wäre.

Cathy ergriff diesen kleinen Fetzen und zog daran, um es von ihrer Wange zu entfernen, aber anstatt dessen riss ihre Haut noch weiter auf und das Stück wurde größer. Cathy schnaubte genervt und entfernte es mit einem entschlossenen Ruck.

‚ _Also echt ... als hätte ich einen Sonnenbrand oder so gehabt!’_ , dachte sie sich und fuhr mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die Stelle, bevor sie den Spiegel wieder wegpackte.

Sie versuchte, nicht an das ungute Gefühl zu denken, das sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit verfolgte, aber es fiel ihr schwer, sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, denn das Kribbeln und Jucken kam in immer geringeren Abständen zurück. Schließlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu gehen.

Und zum ersten Mal seit diesem Zwischenfall war sie unglaublich froh darüber, dass ihre Mutter so übervorsichtig war, was ihre Gesundheit betraf, und sie deswegen für ein paar Wochen vom Turnunterricht hatte frei schreiben lassen.

Sie stürmte regelrecht ins Bad, kaum dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Sie zog gerade mal Schuhe und Jacke aus und warf ihre Tasche in ihr Zimmer. Dann stand sie auch schon vor dem großen Spiegel in dem Badezimmer und starrte- wie so oft in letzter Zeit- hinein. Wenn sie sich auf das Bild konzentrierte, dann konnte sie auch den haarfeinen Rand der Stelle sehen, an der sie die Haut abgerissen hatte und der wieder schrecklich zu jucken anfing.

Vorsichtig kratzte sie daran, was aber nur dazu führte, dass wieder sich wieder ein Stückchen ablöste. Und nicht nur das: rundherum entstanden weitere, feine Risse in ihrer Haut, die aber größer wurden, als sie über sie strich.

Cathy starrte ihr Spiegelbild entsetzt an und sah dabei zu, wie immer mehr Risse entstanden. Sie breiteten sich langsam aus, über ihre Wange, zu ihrer Nase, zu ihren Lippen ... zu ihren Augen.

Sie fing an zu zittern, als sich die Risse sich ihren Augen näherten. Und dann ...

Wie von Geisterhand bewegt begann sich das untere Augenlid ihres rechten Auges von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen.

Cathy schrie.

 

****

 

„Cathy?“, rief Cathys Mutter, als sie die stille Wohnung betrat. Außer den Schuhen und der Jacke ihrer Tochter gab es keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass Cathy zu Hause war. Jedenfalls war nichts zu hören.

„Cathy? Schatz? Wo bist du?“

Es war dunkel und viel zu ruhig.

Judith runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Sachen ab, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Tochter machte. Viele Möglichkeiten gab es ja nicht...

Das Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer, als sie Cathy weder im Wohn- noch in ihrem eigenen Zimmer fand, aber schließlich sah sie das Licht, das unter der Badezimmertür durchschien.

„Cathy? Bist du da drin?“

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein leises Schluchzen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Als keine weitere Reaktion folgte, begann sich Sorge in Judith auszubreiten. Dass mit ihrer Tochter seit diesem Zwischenfall im Theater etwas nicht stimmte, das wusste sie schon. Immerhin hatte sie viel abgenommen und außerdem benahm sie sich in letzter Zeit auch sonderbar. Judith hatte sie immerhin nicht ohne Grund dazu gezwungen, zum Arzt mitzukommen.

„Cathy, Liebes, ich komme jetzt rein, ja?“, mit diesen Worten öffnete sie langsam die Tür, nur um dann das Bad zu betreten.

Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, ließ ihre Sorge nur noch stärker werden. Cathy kniete auf dem Boden, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, zitterte am ganzen Leib und schluchze.

„Meine Güte! Was ist denn passiert?!“, mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihrer Tochter und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm, aber Cathy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das Schluchzen wurde stärker, aber Judith glaubte ein paar Worte heraushören zu können.

„Mein Gesicht ... Oh Gott! ... Mein Gesicht!“, schluchzte Cathy immer und immer wieder. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?“, fragte Judith erschrocken und griff nach Cathys Händen, um diese von deren Gesicht wegzuziehen, aber Cathys Körper versteifte sich, bevor sie versuchte ihren Griff abzuschütteln.

„Komm schon, nimm die Hände runter! Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, was los ist!“

Langsam entspannte sich Cathy wieder und ließ die Hände sinken. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, liefen hinab an...

Judith sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als sie die Haut sah, die sich von Cathys Gesicht löste. Es war als würde sich abgestorbene, sonnenverbrannte Haut abschälen, um der neuen Haut darunter Platz zu machen. Oder als würde sich eine Schlange häuten ...

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Judith besorgt, während sie das Gesicht ihrer Tochter eingehender studierte.

„Ich ... Ich weiß es nicht!“ Cathy schluchzte so stark, dass ihre Worte kaum zu verstehen waren. „Es hat gejuckt ... Meine ganze Haut ... Meine Haut juckt schon seit Tagen und ... und ... Ich hab nur ganz kurz daran gekratzt und ... Alles ist aufgerissen! Und ... Mein Auge ...!“

Cathy wollte das Gesicht wieder in ihren Händen verbergen, aber ihre Mutter hinderte sie daran und stand auf, nur um sie kurzerhand mitzuziehen. Dann befeuchtete sie ein Handtuch mit warmem Wasser und ergriff sanft Cathy Kinn, nur um dann mit dem Tuch vorsichtig über die Haut zu fahren.

„Schhhhh ... Keine Sorge. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Erklärung dafür gibt. Immerhin ... Dein Onkel hat dasselbe durchgemacht. Allerdings war er da etwas jünger als du. Und ... na ja ... bei ihm glich es eher der Häutung einer Schlange als einem Sonnenbrand.“

Judith lächelte Cathy aufmunternd an, während sie fortfuhr sanft ihr Gesicht von der abgestorbenen Haut zu befreien.

Dabei merkte sie natürlich nicht, wie ihre Tochter einen Augenblick lang erstarrte und sich ein zugleich ungläubiger wie auch entsetzter Ausdruck in ihren Augen ausbreitete.

 

****

 

Es war viel später, dass sich Cathy mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

Ihre Mutter hatte erfolgreich die Hautfetzen von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und hatte sie sogar dazu ermutigt, den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen. Sie hatte gemeint, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und dass sich Cathy keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Dann hatte sie ihr versichert, dass sie und ihr Vater nichts dagegen hätten, da DAS nichts Neues in der Familie sei. Nur was sie damit genau gemeint hatte, das hatte sie nicht erklärt.

‚ _Wie soll ich mir da keine Sorgen machen? Hier stimmt doch nichts mehr!’_

Was hatte ihre Mutter denn bloß gemeint? Bestimmt nicht irgendwelche erblichen Hautkrankheiten, oder?

‚ _Es sei denn es gibt seit neuestem erbliche Hautkrankheiten, bei denen sich die Haut abschält und dafür gesunde neue Haut zurücklässt.’_ , dachte Cathy.

Tatsächlich war es so gewesen, dass die Gesichtshaut, die nach der Reinigung zum Vorschein gekommen war, rosig, zart und gesund gewesen war. Nicht zu schweigen davon, dass Unreinheiten und Mitesser verschwunden waren, so als wären sie niemals da gewesen.

Und das war nicht nur bei ihrem Gesicht so. Auf Ratschlag ihrer Mutter hin hatte Cathy ausgiebig geduscht, wobei sich der ganze Prozess wiederholt hatte. Alte, abgestorbene Haut hatte sich von ihrem Körper gelöst und geblieben war straffe, gesunde Haut, die keinen einzigen Makel aufzuweisen schien.

Cathy schlug ihr Tagebuch auf und begann die Ereignisse, die sich seit dem Schwächeanfall zugetragen hatten, aufzuschreiben, um eine Übersicht zu gewinnen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Ganze dann besser verstehen würde. Aber je mehr Punkte sie aufschrieb, desto verwirrender wurde es.

Immerhin: Sie hatte ganz plötzlich, ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund abgenommen. Dann waren ihre Augen, wie durch ein Wunder, besser als je zuvor und nun das! Hinzu kamen die kleinen Zwischenfälle, bei denen sie anscheinend Dinge tat, ohne dies zu merken. Außerdem hatte sie irgendwie das Gefühl, besser hören zu können...

Und da waren auch noch diese Kopfschmerzen, die sie immer wieder plagten.

Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass sie eigentlich schon längst wissen sollte, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, aber je angestrengter sie darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verstand sie.

Je mehr sie sich auf dieses Problem konzentrierte, desto weniger schien etwas Sinn zu ergeben. Dabei fühlte sie genau, dass die Antwort da irgendwo lauerte. Irgendwo am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, zum Greifen nahe und doch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

 

****

 

_Dunkelheit._

_In ihr und um sie herum war... Dunkelheit. Und trotz ihrer Bedrohlichkeit hatte diese Dunkelheit doch auch etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Sie war ihr vertraut, anders als die anderen Dinge, die sie umgaben. Dinge, die sie bedrängten und verletzten._

_Sie war sogar vertrauter als die kalte Wärme, die um sie herum pulsierte wie ein schlagendes Herz._

_Sie konnte Bewegung spüren, konnte fühlen, wie SIE wieder nach ihr griffen. Sie waren überall, die Hände, die Schmerz brachten. Hände, die zwickten und schnitten. Die erprobten und stachen._

_Mit ihnen kamen die Stimmen, fremd und vertraut. Stimmen, die alles in ihr zu Eis gefrieren ließen. Stimmen, die ihr wehtun wollten._

_Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber vergeblich. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, sie war gebunden. Gebunden an die Dunkelheit und an den Schmerz. Ein ewiger Walzer, der immer und immer wieder von vorn begann._

_Ein Tanz, bei dem ihre stummen Schreie den Takt angaben. Es war ein Ball, bei dem ihre Tränen als Wein serviert wurden und ihr Blut als Nektar._

_Die Stimmen wurden wieder stärker und deutlicher, sie drängten die Dunkelheit zurück und brachten ein unangenehmes Licht mit sich, das durch ihre Schilde drang._

„… _smittel lässt nach. Die Versuchperson befindet sich noch im Dämmerzustand aber sie erl…“ Sie entfernten sich, nur um dann doch wieder näher zu kommen._

„ _Geben Sie ihr noch eine Dosis Thoranzin.“_

„ _Das ist eine gewaltige Dosis! Sie könnte sie umbringen! Das ist unverant…“_

„ _Tun Sie, was ich gesagt habe! Sie bekommt noch eine Dosis Thoranzin! Haben wir uns verstanden?“_

„Ja, Sir.“

_Nicht lange und sie verschwammen wieder, die Stimmen. Sie zerrannen, vermengten sich mit der warmen Nässe und ließen sie wieder ruhen._

_Und schon bald kam wieder die Dunkelheit, um sie wärmend zu umarmen…_

 

****

 

Cathy schrak hoch, als der Professor versehentlich die Kreide fallen ließ, und sah sich flüchtig um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts verpasst hatte. Aber allem Anschein nach wiederholte ihr leicht vergesslicher Religionsprofessor immer noch das, was sie auch schon in der letzten Stunde besprochen hatten. Und in der Stunde davor.

Kein Wunder, dass sie mit den Gedanken abgeschweift war. Aber sie gehörte wenigstens noch zu den wenigen, die noch nicht eingeschlafen waren …

Cathy seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Kopfschmerzen machten sich wieder bemerkbar und das Geräusch der Kreide auf der Tafel war viel zu laut. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber irgendwie war sie viel zu müde, um für irgendetwas genug Konzentration aufzubringen.

Sie wusste auch nicht, warum sie jetzt so unglaublich müde war. Seit dieser ganzen Sache mit ihrer Haut schlief sie wieder ruhiger und es war auch weniger eine körperliche Müdigkeit. Sie war einfach nur auf eine unbeschreibliche Art und Weise erschöpft, so als würde der Schlaf ihr nicht wirklich die benötigte Ruhe bringen. Vielleicht hing es auch mit diesen komischen Träumen zusammen...?

Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich an den Inhalt erinnern, aber ... Da war Kälte. Unglaubliche Kälte und Angst. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie diese Träume nicht zum ersten Mal hatte. Aber diesmal waren sie ... anders.

 

****

 

_Das Nass war anders._

_Die Dunkelheit ließ ganz langsam wieder von ihr ab, was fast ein Schluchzen in ihr ausgelöst hätte, wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen._

_Sie wollte nicht erwachen, denn das würde nur den Schmerz wieder zu ihr bringen. Sie wusste, dass die Hände wieder nach ihr greifen würden, wenn die Dunkelheit sie verließ._

_Hände ... kalte Hände die sich an sengendem Schmerz ergötzten. Hände ... Hände die an ihr hoch krabbelten wie dutzende von Spinnen. Sie bissen und ätzten ..._

_Das Nass war anders. Anders als davor._

_War es zuvor warm gewesen, so verbreitete es jetzt noch mehr Kälte. Ihre Kälte ... Die Kälte der Hände, die sie quälten. Die Kälte der Stimmen, die wieder zu ihr durchdrangen._

_Sie wollte nicht erwachen. Nicht jetzt und niemals wieder._

„ _... stelle einen leichten Impuls in der Gehirnaktivität der Versuchsperson fest ...“_

_Eine Stimme, die sie kannte._

_Sie wusste nicht mehr, woher sie die verhasste Stimme kannte. Aber es war eine der Stimmen, die so viel Schmerz gebracht hatten. Davor ... vor dem Nass ..._

_Eine Stimme, die nach ihr gegriffen hatte, um nie wieder loszulassen. Eine Stimme ... einst vertraut und doch ... so fremd._

„ _Sind Sie sich sicher?“_

„ _... Anomalie ...“_

_Die Stimmen verschwammen, zerflossen, bevor sie wieder Gestalt annahmen. Sie tanzten um sie herum, kamen näher und gingen wieder, nur um das Ganze erneut zu wiederholen. Immer und immer wieder ..._

_Ein Ball ... Ein Ball der tosenden und beißenden Gelächter ..._

„ _Auf die Injektion der Nanochips vorbereiten.“_

„ _Doktor ... weitermachen.“_

_Etwas bewegte sich, es ächzte und vibrierte. Bläschen streichelten ihren Körper entlang, wie um sie zu beruhigen. Aber sie konnte es spüren ... fühlen wie das Unheil näher kam._

_Dann..._

_Etwas Langes, Spitzes bohrte sich in ihr wild schlagendes Herz, drang in ihr Innerstes ein. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, die nagende Kälte zu verdrängen, aber der Schmerz wurde nur stärker und stärker und ..._

_Die Dunkelheit kam um sie zu verschlingen._

 

****

 

Cathy bäumte sich in ihrem Bett auf und öffnete den Mund, wie um zu schreien, aber das Einzige, das ihre Lippen verließ, war ein Keuchen, ehe sich ihr Herz und kurz darauf auch der Rest ihres Körpers schmerzhaft verkrampfte.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie gegen die aufkeimende Panik anzukämpfen und sich wieder zu beruhigen, aber es wurde nur noch schlimmer.

Ihr Körper zuckte unter den Krämpfen, aber davon merkte sie kaum etwas.

Sie brannte.

Flüssige Lava schien durch ihre Adern zu fließen und alles auf seinem Weg zu verbrennen. Von ihrem Herzen aus breitete es sich rasend schnell in ihrem Körper aus, bis der Schmerz das einzige war, das sie wahrnehmen konnte. Je mehr sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, desto schlimmer wurde es.

Die erlösende Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht schien so unglaublich fern...

Und dann, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, war der Schmerz wieder fort.

Es dauerte endlose Minuten lang, bis Cathy es wagte, sich wieder zu rühren. Sie blieb nach Atem ringend in der verkrümmten Position liegen und wartete darauf, dass sich ihr Herz wieder beruhigte. Erst dann begann sie sich wieder zu bewegen.

Sie rollte sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Polster, während sie gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen versuchte, aber sie kamen auch so. Das Schluchzen tat weh und jeder Atemzug war mühsam, aber gleichzeitig schien es auch eine unsichtbare Last von ihrer Brust zu heben.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte und in einen traumlosen Schlaf zurückfiel. Und obwohl sich die Bilder des Traumes ihrem Bewusstsein wieder entzogen, hinterließen sie ein Gefühl von Angst, das Cathy auch Tage später noch verfolgen sollte.

 

****

 

„Cathy! Was ist denn passiert?“, Anna ergriff ihre beste Freundin an den Schultern und zwang sie dazu, sie anzusehen.

Cathy runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte Annas Hände ab, während sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck in ihren Blick mischte.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie, während sie die Art, wie Anna sie besorgt musterte, zu ignorieren versuchte. Das andere Mädchen neigte manchmal dazu, übertrieben auf Kleinigkeiten zu reagieren.

„Was ich meine?!“, Anna kreischte fast, zügelte ihre Tonlage dann aber, als sie die verärgerten Blicke bemerkte, die ihr von anderen Gästen des Cafés zugeworfen wurden.

„Du bist kreidebleich!“

„Ach was ... Ich hab nur nicht so gut geschlafen.“, Cathy sah Anna nicht direkt an und versuchte dieses seltsame, ungute Gefühl abzuschütteln, was ihr aber nicht so gut gelang.

„Nicht gut geschlafen? Wohl eher überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Vielleicht solltest du wieder zum Arzt...“, Anna seufzte als Cathy ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Können wir das Thema bitte lassen?“

Cathy schloss irritiert die Augen und rieb sich mit langsamen, massierenden Bewegungen die Schläfen, hinter denen es leicht pochte. ‚ _Schon wieder diese Kopfschmerzen...’_

„Ja. Sorry. Ich mache mir eben Sorgen.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich bekomme das schon zur Genüge zu Hause zu hören ... Mir fehlt wirklich nichts. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur der Stress ... Aber sag mal, wann kommt Alex zurück?“

Anna entging der Themensprung keineswegs, aber da Cathy darum gebeten hatte, ging sie kommentarlos darauf ein.

„Tja, da mein großer Bruder so eine unglaubliche Schwäche für dich hat, hat er gemeint, dass er zu deinem Geburtstag auf jeden Fall wieder da ist.“

Anna grinste Cathy breit an, was diese mit einem erfreuten Lächeln erwiderte.

„Und, wie gefällt ihm London?“, fragte Cathy, bevor sie an ihrer heißen Schokolade nippte. Es gab doch nichts Besseres, als an einem Sonntagnachmittag im Zanoni zu sitzen und mit ihrer besten Freundin eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken.

„Das solltest du doch besser wissen als ich.“, Anna musterte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Ich wette, dass er dich in diesen sechs Wochen mindestens zehn Mal angerufen hat.“

Cathy errötete, schüttelte dann aber langsam den Kopf.

„Das mit Alex und mir ist schon lange vorbei. Das weißt du doch!“

„Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass du ihm nach wie vor unglaublich wichtig bist.“

Cathy seufzte und starrte in ihre heiße Schokolade. Sie hatte Alex wirklich sehr gern, aber mehr war es nun mal nicht. Sie hatten es zwar eine Weile miteinander versucht und es war auch schön gewesen. Aber gleichzeitig war sie sich dabei auch mies vorgekommen, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, dass sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand wie er für sie. Schließlich hatte sie nach zwei Monaten den Schlussstrich gezogen und ihm erklärt, dass er immer ihr bester Freund bleiben würde, sie ihm aber nichts vormachen wolle.

Er hatte es akzeptiert, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass er noch immer etwas für sie empfand. Sie war nur froh darüber, dass das ihrer Freundschaft nicht im Weg stand.

„Na ja. Er hat zwar letzte Woche angerufen, aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit und hat gemeint, dass er mir alles erzählen würde, wenn er wieder da ist.“

„Tja, dann musst du ja nicht lange warten, nicht? Aber ganz ehrlich: Ich bin auch schon gespannt darauf.“ Anna grinste wieder. „Und wenn er sich dafür entscheidet, in London zu studieren, dann bekomme ich sein Zimmer!“

Cathy konnte sich bei Annas schadenfrohem Gesichtsausdruck ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen, wurde aber kurz darauf wieder ernst.

„Es geht ihm also gut?“

„Ja. Gestern hat er sich jedenfalls sehr heiter angehört, auch wenn ich glaube, dass unser guter Alex zu tief ins Glas geguckt hat, bevor er seine arme, kleine Schwester mitten in der Nacht angerufen hat.“

Cathy sah sie ungläubig an.

„Er hat dich mitten in der Nacht angerufen? Warum denn das?“

Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte er nicht mit unseren Eltern reden ... Sie und Alex haben sich wegen irgendetwas gestritten, bevor er weggefahren ist. Frag mich aber nicht, worum es ging. Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

Die beiden tranken eine Weile lang schweigend ihre Schokolade, bevor Cathy seufzte.

„Na ja, Hauptsache es geht ihm gut. Frag mich nicht warum, aber irgendwie hab ich in letzter Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl...“

„Ach, es wird schon nichts passieren. Und ehe du dich versiehst ist Alex wieder in der Stadt und dann gehen wir nächstes Wochenende deinen Geburtstag feiern.“

„Ja ... Das tun wir.“

 

****

 

„ _Wie geht es der Versuchsperson?“_

_Sie wand sich, wie unter Schmerzen, als die Stimme durch die Dunkelheit brach und nach ihr griff. Ihr war heiß ... unglaublich heiß. Und doch vermochte diese Hitze nicht den Eisklumpen zu schmelzen, der sich in ihrem Innern festgesetzt hatte._

_Eine Kälte, die gierig immer mehr von ihr in Besitz nahm. Die an ihr nagte und ätzte. Eine Kälte, die sie zu zerstören versuchte. Aber sie würde dieser Kälte nicht kampflos erliegen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die Stimmen über sie siegten._

„ _Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell die Beruhigungsmittel nachlassen. Ich habe ihr erst vor einer halben Stunde wieder Thorazin verabreicht.“_

„ _Erhöhen Sie die Dosis.“_

„ _Aber Sir...!“_

„ _Erhöhen Sie die Dosis! Wir müssen sie ruhig stellen, bevor wir fortfahren können. Die nächste Phase ist äußerst kritisch und muss mit genauster Präzision durchgeführt werden! Wir können uns keine Fehler leisten!“_

_Die Stimmen entfernten sich wieder, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie noch da waren. Sie waren immer da. Waren es immer gewesen und würden es auch immer sein. Sie erfüllten ihre Welt, ihr Gefängnis aus Nässe, ihr Wesen._

_Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, sich zu wehren, aber es war vergebens. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alles um sie herum wieder verschwamm und die Dunkelheit ihre Sinne erfüllte. Aber diesmal blieb sie nicht lange._

„ _Einspeisung beginnen.“_

_Die Stimme war unbekannt und kam aus dem Nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, aber sie konnte fühlen, dass etwas geschah._

„ _Einspeisung eingeleitet.“_

_Die Dunkelheit flüsterte ihr süße Nichtigkeiten zu und versuchte sie einzulullen, aber sie schaffte es nicht sie zu locken. Etwas hinderte sie daran, dem Ruf zu folgen._

_Ihr Herz schlug so stark, als wolle es aus ihrem Körper entkommen, der drohenden Gefahr entfliehen. Aber es war eingesperrt, genau wie sie._

„ _Stabil ... Adamantium- Aufspaltung steht neunundzwanzig zu eins, Sir.“_

„ _Einspeisen.“_

„ _Stabil ...“_

„ _Einspeisen.“_

_Die Hitze war unerträglich. Und dann ..._

„ _Oh mein Gott! ... Die Versuchsperson ... Sie ... Sie ist bei Bewusstsein! Sir, wir müssen sofort abbrechen!“_

„ _Fortfahren!“_

„ _Das wird sie nicht überleben!“_

„ _Fortfahren hab ich gesagt! Wir können jetzt nicht abbrechen!“_

_Glühende Nadeln aus brennender Flüssigkeit drangen in ihren Körper. Die Nässe um sie herum kochte, brodelte und sie brannte ... verbrannte von innen heraus. Die Hitze schien das Fleisch von ihren Knochen zu schmelzen. Schien sich mit ihr zu vereinen, sie zu verändern._

_Die Hitze ... Sie griff nach ihrem Geist, nach ihrem Selbst. Griff nach ihr, um das zu zerstören, was die Stimmen zu ergreifen nicht vermocht hatten._

_Sie wollte schreien, sterben._

_Und die Dunkelheit kam und kam einfach nicht, um sie erlösen._

 

****

 

Cathy wälzte sich unruhig auf ihrem Bett herum, bevor sie auf einmal erstarrte. Ein Ruck schien durch ihren Körper zu gehen, ehe sie die Augen aufriss und sich unter Schmerzen krümmte. Es kam kein einziger Ton über ihre Lippen, dabei hätte sie geschrieen, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Aber sie konnte nicht einmal atmen.

Ihr Körper zuckte, ihr Rücken bog sich durch und ihre Hände krallten sich in die Decke, als eine zweite Welle dieser sengenden Agonie sie überrollte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde jemand glühende Nadeln durch ihre Glieder stoßen, als würde sich das Fleisch langsam von ihren Knochen schälen, als würde...

Es war als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Der Schmerz war plötzlich fort.

Cathy fiel zurück auf die Matratze als sich ihr Körper von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten entspannte.

Einen Moment lang war nur das leise Ticken der Uhr zu hören, ehe Cathy schluchzend nach Luft schnappte. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und alles drehte sich um sie herum. Sie wollte sich zusammenrollen, aber sie schaffte es nicht einmal einen Finger zu bewegen.

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis sie sich wieder rühren konnte und selbst dann protestierten ihre Muskeln so stark, dass sie es fast aufgab. Aber dann setzte sie sich doch langsam auf.

Sie begann zu zittern, als sie die Beine vom Bett schwang und es brauchte drei Versuche, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass sie nicht gleich wieder umkippen würde.

Mit äußerster Anstrengung schleppte sie sich ins Bad. Sie war unsicher auf den Beinen und musste öfters stehen bleiben, um sich an der Wand abstützen. Schließlich sackte sie aber doch zusammen, kaum war sie im Badezimmer angekommen.

Jegliche Kraft verließ ihren Körper, das Zittern wurde stärker und sie rang erschöpft nach Atem, während sie versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zu bekämpfen.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe, was aber nicht leicht war, vor allem wenn sie an diesen Traum zurückdachte.

Cathy schluckte schwer und unternahm ausnahmsweise nicht einmal den Versucht, sich an mehr aus dem Traum zu erinnern. Sie wollte sich nicht erinnern, nicht wirklich. Der Schmerz war Erinnerung genug...

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie endlich wieder die Augen aufmachte. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört und jetzt tat auch nicht mehr jede einzelne Bewegung weh, auch wenn ihre Muskeln immer noch leicht brannten.

Cathys Blick fiel auf ihre Arme, mit denen sie sich an der Badewanne festgehalten hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment lang, bis ihr Gehirn das Bild verarbeitete.

Ein kurzer Moment, in dem sich ihre Augen unmöglich weiteten und einen entsetzten Ausdruck annahmen.

Ein kurzer Moment, in dem sie registrierte, wie sich blutige Risse in ihrem Fleisch schlossen.

Ein Moment, in dem ihre Adern hervortraten und sich schwarz zu färben begannen, als das Blut in ihnen zu faulen begann.

Die Übelkeit, die Cathy so mühsam unterdrück hatte, kam in voller Stärke zurück. Ihr Magen schmerzte und krampfte, als sie sich übergab, kaum dass der Moment vorbei war.

Und dann holte die Dunkelheit sie endlich zu sich.

 

****

 

Es dauerte lange bis Cathy bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie runzelte noch im Schlaf die Stirn, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass etwas an ihr nagte. Etwas, das ihr wichtig vorkam. Wie zum Beispiel das Gefühl, dass es viel zu spät war. Sie konnte die Helligkeit in ihrem Zimmer richtiggehend fühlen. Dennoch ... Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen.

Es verging noch eine weitere halbe Stunde bevor sie endlich die Augen öffnete. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr weiterschlafen...

Das war dann auch der Moment, in dem sie bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich schon hell war. Aber das bedeutete dann...

Cathy setzte sich mit einem Ruck und einem erschrockenen Ausruf auf, wobei ihre Augen hektisch nach der Uhr suchten.

Es war Mittag.

Es war Dientag Mittag und sie lag noch immer im Bett. Dabei hätte sie schon vor vier Stunden in der Schule sein sollen! Wieso hatte ihre Mutter sie nicht geweckt??

Einen Augenblick lang war ihr schwindlig als sie aufstand, aber das verging recht schnell. Mit hastigen Schritten verließ sie ihr Zimmer und war kurz darauf in der Küche, in der bereits ein Zettel von ihrer Mutter auf sie wartete.

 

„ _Cathy, Liebes._

_Hab versucht dich zu wecken, aber du bist gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Scheinst ein bisschen erhöhte Temperatur zu haben. Ruh dich aus._

– _Mama.“_

 

Cathy ließ das Stück Papier wieder sinken und setzte sich seufzend an den Esstisch. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht, auch wenn sich ihre Haut noch ein wenig heiß anfühlte. Anscheinend hatte ihre Mutter Recht, auch wenn sich Cathy dieses plötzliche, leichte Fieber nicht erklären konnte. Es war ihr am Vortag doch gut gegangen!

Es war ihr gut gegangen.

Cathy starrte ihre Hände an.

Es war... Es war ihr gut gegangen, oder?

Sie bewegte die Finger, sah ihren Muskeln dabei zu, wie sie sich unter der Haut bewegten.

Es war... Es war...

Mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse der Nacht zurück.

Cathy fing unwillkürlich an zu zittern, während sie den Blick nicht von ihren Armen abwenden konnte. Ein Bild schob sich vor ihr geistiges Auge, ein Bild von schwarzen, hervorquellenden Adern, von Händen die sich zu blutigen Klauen verkrümmten, von...

Cathy drückte die Augenlider so stark aufeinander, dass es wehtat, aber der Schmerz vertrieb die Bilder. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete waren ihre Arme wieder normal und ihre Hände lediglich zu Fäusten geballt.

‚ _Was ist da bloß passiert?’_ , fragte sie sich, während sie weiterhin ihre Arme musterte. _‚Was ist gestern Nacht geschehen? Hab ich mir das alles nur eingebildet?’_

Aber sie konnte sich ganz genau an den Schmerz erinnern. Es war als hätte sich die Erinnerung daran in ihr Fleisch gebrannt und ihre Glieder schmerzten auch jetzt noch, wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Sie konnte sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet haben.

Aber wenn es real war, was war dann passiert, nachdem sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte? Wie war sie in ihr Bett gekommen? Und warum hatten ihre Eltern scheinbar nichts von dem Ganzen bemerkt?

 

****

 

„Happy Birthday!“

Cathy wurde stürmisch von ihrer besten Freundin begrüßt, kaum dass sie das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte Anna freudig strahlend an.

„Hi, Geburtstagskind!“, Anna führte Cathy zu ihrem Platz, wo sie sie eilig in den Sessel drückte, nur um sich gleich darauf neben sie zu setzen.

„Also, was hast du gestern so gemacht? Und warum hast ausgerechnet gestern blau gemacht und nicht heute?“

Cathy zuckte zusammen, versuchte es aber mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Sorry dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe ... nun ja ... ich habe nicht wirklich blau gemacht ... Es ist eher so, dass ich gestern leichtes Fieber hatte.“

„...“

„Aber es geht mir wieder gut, ehrlich!“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sich ein besorgter Ausdruck auf Annas Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich weiß nicht, was los war. Vermutlich habe ich nur was Falsches gegessen.“

Anna betrachtete sie noch einen Moment lang eingehend, nickte dann aber und lächelte wieder.

„Gut. Denn ... Alex kommt heute Mittag zurück und wird uns dann am Nachmittag abholen. Außerdem hat er angekündigt, dass er uns am Wochenende auf jeden Fall zum Feiern mitschleppt, egal wie sehr du dagegen protestierst!“, Anna grinste verschwörerisch.

Cathy lächelte, aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, dass bis dahin noch etwas geschehen würde, dass sich diese böse Vorahnung, die seit diesem Zwischenfall an ihr nagte, erfüllen würde. Und das schon bald.

 

****

 

Das erste Mal seit Wochen nahm Cathy wieder an dem Turnunterricht teil und dann ... DAS. Genervt rieb sie sich das rechte Handgelenk, das leicht pochte. Es musste ja auch unbedingt an ihrem Geburtstag passieren, dass sie den Ball schlecht erwischte und sich dabei an der Hand verletzte.

Sie sank zurück gegen die Wand und sah den anderen Mädchen beim Basketballspielen zu.

‚ _Na ja, so schlimm ist das auch nicht. Ist ja nicht so, als ob dieses Spiel so faszinierend wäre.’_

Cathy ließ das Handgelenk los und schloss die Augen, während sie die Art und Weise, in der sich der leichte Schmerz in ihren Arm fortzusetzen schien, zu ignorieren versuchte.

_..._

„ _Reicht der Adamantium- Vorrat?“_

„ _Es reicht bei der gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit, Doktor.“_

„ _Nicht gut genug. Auf Reserve umschalten.“_

...

Cathy riss die Augen auf und starrte Anna an, die eben wieder dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.

„Wie?“, fragte sie ihre beste Freundin und versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, wie sehr ihre Stimme sich nach einem Krächzen anhörte.

„Ich hab nur gefragt, ob du mitkommst oder es bevorzugst den Rest des Tages im Turnsaal zu verbringen.“, Anna reichte ihre Hand, um Cathy beim Aufstehen zu helfen, was diese dankend annahm. Sie folgten den anderen Mädchen zur Umkleide, wobei Cathy in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen verfiel, was Anna nicht entging.

„Hey, ist alles okay?“

„Hmmm...?“, Cathy brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe sie ihre beste Freundin ansah und dann beschwichtigend lächelte. „Ja, danke. Mir geht’s gut.“

„Und dein Handgelenk?“

Cathy sah Anna einen Augenblick lang fragend an, bevor sie bemerkte, wie fest sie mit der linken Hand das andere Handgelenk umklammerte. Sie ließ so plötzlich los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Dem geht’s auch gut. Es tut nur ein ganz klein wenig weh.“ Und tatsächlich war da ein leichtes, schmerzhaftes Pochen. Nur dass es sich nicht nur auf das eine Handgelenk beschränkte.

Cathy ignorierte es und ging schweigend zu ihren Sachen, kaum dass sie die Garderobe erreicht hatten.

...

„ _Die Kanäle sind alle intakt, Doktor, aber es fließt übermäßig viel in die Bereiche_ flexor bevis _-_ minima digit. _“_

_Sie waren sehr undeutlich, dieses eine Mal. Die Dunkelheit war da, ganz in der Nähe und dennoch ... sie hielt sich zurück. Sie wartete am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, erfreute sich aber an ihrer Pein. Es schmerzte, ihr Körper starb und ihre Seele verbrannte. Und doch hörte sie die Stimmen, die sie nicht ruhen ließen._

„ _Sie meinen also, dass zu viel Adamantium in die Hände und Handgelenkte geht?“_

„ _Ja Sir.“_

_..._

Cathy blinzelte verwirrt und starrte benommen auf ihre Hose, die sie in den Händen hielt. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, die Arme zu bewegen und sie anzuziehen. Das Pochen in ihren Händen war stärker geworden und sie konnte sehen, wie sie zitterten.

„Cathy? Kommst du?“

Sie konnte Annas Hand auf ihrer Schulter spüren, aber sie fühlte sich seltsam distanziert, so als hätte ihre beste Freundin nicht sie angesprochen. Und selbst als sie antwortete kam es ihr so vor, als würde es eine andere Person ihrer statt tun.

„Ja, ich brauch noch einen Moment. Mir ... Mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht. Aber es geht gleich wieder. Geh schon vor, ja?“

„Bist du dir sicher? Soll ich nicht hier bei dir bleiben?“

„Ja. Gehr nur. Ich brauch nur ein paar Minuten.“

„Na gut. Ich sag dem Prof Bescheid, ja?“

Cathy nickte, nahm den Blick aber auch weiterhin nicht von ihren Händen. Da war etwas ... Da war etwas unter ihrer Haut... Etwas, das sich langsam, ganz langsam ausbreitete. Etwas ...

...

„ _Im Tank ist aber von dem so genannten Leck nichts zu sehen... Weniger als ein Hunderttausendstel. Aber irgendwo muss das Adamantium ja hin. Es kann sich nicht alles in ihren Handgelenken sammeln- womit sollte es sich dort verbinden?“_

_..._

Die Hose entglitt ihren Händen, als jegliches Gefühl diese verließ. Sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Finger spüren ... Nur dieses Pochen und Brennen in ihren Unterarmen und Handgelenken. Etwas drückte gegen ihre Knochen.

...

_Sie sah._

_Das erste Mal in einer Ewigkeit aus Finsternis sah sie wieder. Die Dunkelheit hatte sie verlassen, hatte sie ausgesetzt in einer Welt des Schmerzes und nun ... Nun versuchte sie nicht einmal mehr sie zu sich zu holen._

_Sie starrte ihre Hände an, die Gliedmaßen, aus denen Dinge ragten. Dinge, die stachen und bissen. Nadeln, Drähte ..._

_..._

Cathy starrte ihre Hände an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ihre Hände zitterten immer mehr und zuckten. Ihr Herz raste und sie konnte fühlen, wie kalter Schweiß auf ihre Stirn trat. Ihr war so schwindlig...

Sie bemerkte es kaum, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben und sie auf die Knie fiel. Der Schmerz, der durch ihre Beine zuckte verlor sich in dem immer stärker werdenden Brennen, das sich durch ihre Unterarme fraß.

...

_Ihre Arme brannten. Die Finger zuckten unkontrolliert während sie gebannt auf ihre Hände starrte. Ihre Hände ... Sie konnte fühlen, wie schwer sie waren. Eine unsichtbare Last hinderte sie daran die Arme zu heben, aber ihre Hände ..._

_Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Finger zu unmenschlichen Klauen verkrümmten. Und dann ..._

_..._

Schmerz explodierte in ihren Händen und schien sie von innen heraus aufzureißen.

Cathy schrie vor Qual und drückte ihre geschundenen Hände an den Körper, wie um gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, aber es half nichts. Das was als leichter Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken angefangen hatte steigerte sich in grenzenlose Agonie.

Ihre Unterarmmuskulatur bebte und zuckte, die Adern traten hervor, als könnten sie dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten.

Ihre Arme zuckten unter Krämpfen und ...

...

_Blut._

_Da war überall Blut. Es spritzte aus ihren Händen, als sie mit aller Kraft die Drähte aus ihnen herausriss, wie um dem Schmerz entgegenzuwirken. Schläuche rissen als sie sich vor Schmerz wand. Es wollte einfach nicht aufhören._

_Sie starb. Sie starb erneut, so wie die vielen Male davor. Blut verschleierte ihren Blick und sie konnte das Blut auf ihren Lippen schmecken. Sie flehte, weinte und schrie, aber die Dunkelheit kam einfach nicht, um sie zu erlösen._

_..._

Ihre Hände schlossen und öffneten sich von selbst, während Tränen des Schmerzes in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie konnte nicht mehr schreien, ihre Stimme versagte, während tiefes Schluchzen ihren Körper schüttelte.

Da war Blut. Es trat aus Wunden an ihren Knöcheln, zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller. Immer mehr. Der Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Knöcheln schien aufzureißen während Cathy das Gefühl hatte, als würde jemand langsam glühende Nadeln durch ihre Arme bohren.

...

_Sie starrte voller Entsetzen ihre Arme an, als das Fleisch unter ihrer Haut sich leicht zu wölben und zu dehnen begann. Etwas drückte und schnitt, brannte durch ihr Fleisch und dann ..._

...

Cathy schrie heiser auf, als noch mehr Blut aus ihren Händen spritzte und sich der Schmerz wieder intensiver wurde.

Je drei messerscharfe Spitzen schossen aus den Wunden an ihren Händen.

Cathys Atem stockte, der Schrei verstummte und sie starrte die Klingen einen Moment lang entsetzt und ungläubig an.

Dann verdrehte sie die Augen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

 


End file.
